1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method of producing dry, free-flowing mixtures of vitamin powders. The present invention also relates to a dry free-flowing vitamin powder.
2. Related Art
It is desirable to obtain free-flowing powders from fat-soluble or watersoluble vitamins. Such vitamin powders are commonly used as additives to feed mixtures or can be given to humans. Previous patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,215, 4,617,294, 3,608,083, 3,914,430, 3,947,596, 3,959,472, 3,962,384, 4,395,422, 4,486,435) have provided methods for producing vitamin powders. A common drying technique used for producing vitamin powders is spray drying. The present invention provides a more economical method than spray drying to produce vitamin powders. Additionally, the invention provides a composition which has an extended shelf life and a higher level of mixed tocopherols than has been described in the prior art.